In the Best Interests: Lovers
by Darthishtar
Summary: Bail Organa and Breha Antilles come to terms with the difficulties of courting a Queen. Prompt 23 of the Fanfic 100 challenge.


**Note:** This is a series of 100 vignettes/stories in response to the fanfic100. challenge. It will nto go in any particular order, but I will put the prompt at the top of each vignette.

#23 Lovers

It had all started with a single holo. They weren't even sure how the holoshill had managed to get past Palace Security or if the holo had come from one of the Palace staff, but the damage was done. In a few hundred pixels, the relationship of Bail and Breha Organa had gone from 'discreet' to "a matter of Galactic importance."

At the very least, they were grateful that the most incriminating thing caught in the holo was a goodnight kiss, but the problem had been that it had been caught as he had been exiting through the front door of the new Queen's private quarters. For all the holoshill had known, they had been much more incriminating inside. And, as was standard practice for pompous stuffed-shirt politicians, the Council of Thanes had assumed the worst.

Breha had sent him a brief, thoroughly unhappy message from the meeting where it was discussed and he had not asked for more details. He had simply requested that she meet him at their spot, a low bench on the northeast veranda open to the Palace Staff and Queen's Guests.

He had been waiting there for five minutes by the time she made it through the Palace, so he observed at leisure that she was still beautiful when flustered. Her dark hair, usually plaited elaborately or tucked beneath some formal headwrap, was hanging loose instead, which probably meant that she had started fidgeting the moment that she left the Council chamber. She only did that when she was truly agitated or feeling particularly rebellious. 

Given the nature of her missive, he was betting on the former.

"Strictly speaking," Breha said rather formally once she had settled onto the bench and slid comfortably into his embrace, "it's none of their business."

Bail loved the sound of her voice, of course, and admired her strength of character. He did, however, hate that tone. It was the one that she tended to use with particularly stubborn thanes or bitter enemies who were supposed to be there as polite company. It made him feel as if she saw him as nothing more than a complication.

The only assurance that he had that she did not was the fond exasperation and wry smile that she would grace him with a few moments later. 

"Strictly speaking," Bail mimicked, sliding his fingers between hers, "that's never stopped them before."

There it was, the roll of the eyes and the hint of a smile that he had been waiting for. "You don't have to remind me," Breha assured him, "but I have never been hauled into the Council of Thanes to be lectured on my love life."

"Except when they lectured you on not _having_ a love life," he amended.

That had been a rather blunt conversation during the election process, when the Council of Thanes had politely informed the foremost candidate that it would have been 'prudent' for a future Queen to choose her viceroy before running for the office. Breha had bluntly asked if it would have been prudent for her to simply go with the first hologenic warm body that was willing to marry her for money or if they wanted a Queen who showed some discretion in who would rule at her side.

"Which was also none of their business," she added firmly.

At least she was sounding less likely to strangle him just for being there. When something frustrated her this strongly, it was best to ride out whatever storm it brewed or leave her alone. He had followed his instincts on this one, surmising that she would need him there since he was a fellow sufferer rather than an instigator.

So far, his instincts had not betrayed him. Still, he was going to play this carefully and pay close attention to what she needed rather than what he wanted.

"What bothers you the most about this?" he asked at last.

She took a moment to consider that, confirming that she was being just as conscious of his involvement as he was of hers. It was good to know that they were on equal footing in this matter.

"When I took the vows as Queen," she recalled, "I knew that my political conduct and personal priorities were subject to review. I knew that they might study every aspect of my life that would affect Alderaan and our world's standing in the Republic. I agreed to do nothing that would compromise our safety."

"Right," he agreed.

Her frown turned into something of a scowl. "_Where_ in those thirty minutes of Court Taiald did it say _anything_ about the Council of Thanes having rights as matchmakers?"

He had to fight the urge to laugh, since this was obviously a sore subject. It was simply that he had thought something very similar once the issue had been raised.

"We did nothing wrong," he argued.

"It doesn't matter," she said sharply. "I would object to this even if we had been making a public spectacle of ourselves rather than being chastely discreet."

"At 0200," he reminded. "I'm sure the timestamp on the holo did not please them either."

Even if they had done nothing more sinister than have a few more discreet and less chaste kisses with Palace surveillance and her guard force aware of it. The holo had been the only thing to reach the public eye.

"So what?" she challenged. "I'm more than thirty years old, I have been in the political arena for over a dozen years and I can certainly decide my own curfew."

He didn't respond, even to agree. He simply waited for the rest of her explanation.

"What bothers me," she said finally, tucking her head against his shoulder, "is that I suppose I am one of those insufferable people who believes in dignity. I want to have the right to be in love with you without a council deciding that I'm doing it the right way." 

"I think I understand," he suggested, "even if I don't agree."

She turned her chin towards him, fixing him with a stare worthy of a heated Senatorial debate. "Go on," she invited and commanded.

"You have courted and been courted for some years now," he reminded, "but you never chose to take the relationship this far."

"I have never wanted to," she retorted.

"I know," he agreed, "but they are wary of me not because I am courting you, but because it appears that I have a fighting chance. They are looking to have the same privileges of discrimination that they would have had if I had been your husband at the time of your election."

"But they have no privilege," she protested.

"Alderaan would have had to elect me just as much as you," he countered. "No matter what the circumstances are, they are now looking at me as a potential threat to you and to Alderaan."

"Despite the fact that you've faithfully served in the Senate for several years," she snorted.

His hand traced an idle line up her arm to her shoulder, pulling her closer. "I've never tried to romance the Senate," he reminded. 

Finally, she laughed at that. "I should hope not."

"I also have enemies on the Council," he added. "They might think that I am doing nothing less than courting you for political purposes. I could be attempting to seize power for my own agendas." 

"I'm _so_ glad they trust my judgment," she snorted. "Do they also think that you found some Jedi to use a mind trick on me?"

"I wouldn't put it past them," he rejoined. "As it is, they probably have all manner of ideas on why I appear to have fallen in love with you."

"Appear?" she echoed.

"To their knowledge," he clarified. "They wouldn't know true love if it bit them in the…"

"Bail," she said sharply. 

"They think that by distrusting me, they are protecting you, the crown and the world of Alderaan," he concluded. "I'll convince them otherwise in time."

"Good," she sighed. "I'll try to do the same."

"Don't worry, though," he said quietly, pulling back far enough to look at her directly. "When the time comes, I won't be asking the Council of Thanes for your hand in marriage. It's not theirs to give."

The scowl had finally been replaced with the wry, rather mischievous smile that he was learning to coax out of her with more frequency. "I'm sure _that_ will please them."

He shrugged, then leaned in to kiss the tip of her nose to lighten the mood. "I'm Bail Organa," he reminded. "I live to displease all sentients except for yourself." 


End file.
